


Happy Holidays

by EnvelopesYou



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvelopesYou/pseuds/EnvelopesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath the mistletoe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble from my tumblr. Hoping you all have a lovely season!

At eight PM on Thursday the grump space had been converted into a veritable party room. Though the _party_ , so it was called, had been very tame. Lots of food, good music- some Christmas, some not, drinks- both alcoholic and not. Silly and fun decorations and some fun party games, also mixed with xmas theme here and there. You yourself had taken up a few glasses of the non-liquored version of punch and had been meandering through. Saying your hellos. You weren’t sure how long you were going to stay, but it was always hard to part from such friendly faces. 

They had a version of that water-and-grow-snow that they littered on one of the tables and you’d found yourself going to it almost instantly. Running your hands through it. California had gotten a little chillier than usual, but it would almost never promise snow. Something that wasn’t fun to contend with in storm form but had this magical almost nostalgic feeling. You couldn’t help but waste several minutes almost embarrassing yourself by squishing your hands through it over and over again, enjoying the scant chill. 

Once you realized people were staring, though, you took your cup of punch back over to the table for a refill and then stood up by one of the archways. Just casually watching everyone else. You didn’t always have to be involved to have a good time. Sometimes just sitting back and spacing out, listening to the murmurs of a handful of conversations- it was good enough. 

You’d been doing exactly that, drifting out far off to sea, when Danny came up, shifting back against the wall next to you, grinning at you like he knew all your secrets. “Soooo…” Tipping his head back, waiting for your attention to rightfully come to him. When it did, and you looked up at him to catch that knowing expression on his face, the slight quirk of his lips, “Who are you waiting for?” 

The question seemed like a strange one. “Waiting?” You weren’t waiting for anyone. …were you? You couldn’t recall that you’d been holding out for someone to come over to you. -that certainly wasn’t why you’d stuck back!

He held his cup upwards with an extension of his index finger, pointing just above your head. You followed his line, eyes going up- catching finally his meaning. Tacked to the wall just above you was that damning little sprig of green and white. “Oh- no- I didn’t even realize it was there.” Embarrassed. Just a little. And suddenly very keen on the idea of moving out of the way. 

Someone far less tactful than Danny could have come up next. 

His giggles leaked out of him, grin sliding instead into a softer smile that belied his next sarcastically dry word. “ _Suuuuure.”_ Like he didn’t believe you.

“I wasn’t!” Even though you were protesting you weren’t angry. In fact, you yourself were smiling right back at him. But that was more due to his own infectious happy nature. And the fact that he wasn’t _really_ ribbing you. 

His shoulders rolled back and his head swayed to the side in an ambitious shrug. “Well. I meean… you’re here. I’m here…” 

You.  
Him.  
Underneath the mistletoe. 

Despite yourself (and quite thankful you didn’t feel any heat on your face just yet!) you smirked lightly, eyebrow arching. “I’m sorry- do you even honor that tradition?” He was, after all-

“Oh. Yeah. Mr. resident Jew over here.” Putting a little bit of an extra **oomph** in his tone before laughing softly again. “But- if you’re asking me if I partake in a tradition that allows me to kiss women? I think you know what the obvious answer is!” 

So like him. Cheerily self deprecating to the end. 

His shoulder rolled up again as he leaned a little bit more into the wall, reaching to run his free hand back through his hair. Both actions complimented each other into something unbelievably handsome, especially with the way his features softened so suddenly. “And- I mean- well- especially when _you’re_ the lady standing under it… I _meeean_..” Grinning lightly again as his eyes focused solely on you. “How can I pass that up?” 

The blush caught you then. Impossible to resist- …a little like him. The worst part was this was just him. He wasn’t putting on an extra show. You’d known him too long now to think otherwise. 

Words didn’t come easy at first- in fact, not at all. And you didn’t want to sputter at him like a moron. So instead you took a sip of your punch first. And then, “Well if that’s the case by all means.” 

Because he might have been going on about how he couldn’t pass up a chance to kiss you when the opportunity was ripe. But you were in the exact same boat. 

There was a sudden light behind his eyes. Excitement. Happiness, if you were to give yourself a little more credit. Then he slid in against the wall a little more as you leaned up into him, hand bracing his chest, the action feeling natural. His right hand cupped the side of your face to steady you and then you lost sight of him as your eyes slid closed. But you only had to wait a few more seconds as he inched into the rest of your space and his lips pressed carefully against yours. Curving, just slightly. 

Your hand slid up just a little, fingers brushing the side of his neck as warm almost heady tingles rained down from the match of your lips and into your chest. He stayed with you, and moved when you did, with just the smallest shift, and the tiniest part of lips. Not taking it further than that. Not needing to. 

And then when you eased back he stayed where he was. When your eyes opened he was already looking at you like you were the only person in the entire world. Something that gripped you. Made you want to lean right back in and take everything too far. Or exactly far enough. 

But he stopped you with another one of those soft giggles. “Thank you baby jesus.” 

This caught you, getting you to laugh right along. “I’m not sure he has anything to do with mistletoe.” 

His hand dropped away from your face, grinning devilishly as he stood back at his full height. “Just like that I am converted! _**Hallelujah!!**_ ” This drew the attention of several heads.

“Stop that!” Swatting at his arm playfully, sharing in the sudden warm laughter of the entire room. That was his way. Drawing everyone in. 

But when he leaned in again, it surprised you. Hushed you. His nose brushed yours affectionately. Like he had every right in the world. …he may as well have, after all that. The sun was shining in his eyes again as they matched yours. “Happy holidays.” Genuine. Always so genuine.

“You too, Danny.”   
_You, too._


End file.
